De regreso a Nerima
by kag-akane
Summary: Continuacion de me voy...


Bueno aquí le traigo la continuación de **Me voy** espero que les guste

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

-kkk- los personajes hablan

_Kkk_ los personajes piensan

Kkk narra el autor

**De regreso a Nerima**

(Ciudad de locos)

En el horizonte el sol naciente hace su aparición, bañando con sus cálidos rayos la ciudad de Nerima, que desde hace un 3 semanas recupero la tranquilidad que perdió desde que la llegada de los Saotome y junto a ellos todos el sequio de locos que los perseguían.

En la estación de trenes de Okinagua se ve a dos jóvenes tomados de la mano discutiendo sobre su regreso a casa.

-como crees que reaccionen Ranma - pregunto inquieta la peli azul

-ya habíamos hablado de eso Akane…se pondrán felices- contesto el joven esposo

-si pero no me refiero a la familia…si no a tus prometidas- gruño con un deje de celos

-en primera no son mis prometidas porque…- contesto con molestia y prosiguió -yo estoy felizmente casado y digan lo que te digan tu y yo estamos juntos y no pueden hacer nada al respecto- para darle seguridad a su afirmación tomo la mano de la peli azul y le mostro la alianza de matrimonio que descansa en su dedo anular.

La seguridad en la palabras de Ranma, desataron un enjambre de mariposas en el estomago de Akane…_pensar que somos esposos y todavía no me puedo acostumbrar a que muestre tan abiertamente sus sentimientos por mi…._ Todas esas palabras trajeron el recuerdo de su declaración de amor dos semanas atrás.

Flash back

Unos días después de haber partido a las montañas.

Ranma y Akane decidieron que la mejor forma de eludir a sus perseguidores era ir a los lugares que normalmente no utilizarían para ir de entrenamiento, como un lindo poblado cerca de la ciudad de Okinagua.

-valla aquí si se respira tranquilidad- exclamo la peli azul estirándose con pereza

Sin notar la penetrante mirada que Ranma le da….._kuso Saotome esta es tu oportunidad deja de ser un cobarde y dile lo que sientes…_suspiro con pesadez….._ Shimatta_ _ya han pasado varios días desde que estamos aquí no puedo seguir esperando….._con la determinación adquirida Ranma se acerco a Akane.

-A….Akane….yo quiero decirte algo- Tartamudeo Ranma

-si dime…te escucho-

-veras….yo hace tiempo eh querido decirte esto-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto cada vez mas curiosa la peli azul

-veras lo que yo quiero decirte es muy importante….- empezó a jugar con sus pulgares

-si que es Ranma- la peli azul empieza a perder la paciencia por las vueltas que da su prometido

-A…Akane yo te….te…- _kuso…..no puedo, soy un maldito cobarde…..Akane tiene razón al decirme baka…pero es que decir esto no es fácil…._ _Chikuso enfrentar a una manada de perros rabiosos o que Akane cocine algo comible sería más fácil que decirle mis sentimientos a Akane_

-Ranma – lo llamo Akane

Pero Ranma no la escucho perdido en sus comparaciones_…que digo sería más fácil salvarme de un abraso amazónico de Shampoo que decirle a Akane lo que siento….. _

_-¡_Ranma! – llamo la peli azul más fuerte y con una vena palpitando en su frente, pero él seguía sin contestar

…_seria mas fácil que Kuno y Kodachi se comportaran como personas normales a que yo se lo diga….o que Nabiki me haga un préstamo sin cobrar intereses…._

-¡Ranma no baka!- grito Akane emanando un aura oscura y su mazo en la mano

-qu….que pasa Akane- pregunto Ranma con una gotita de sudor estilo anime resbalándole en la cien

-como que….que pasa…..- -primero me llamas para decirme algo importante…..das un montón de vueltas y no dices nada y para el colmo cuando trato de llamar tu atención te pierdes en el limbo y me ignoras por más de media hora-

- Kuso que rayos te pasa a ti Ranma no baka- termino de decir Akane, se dio media vuelta y se alejo pisado fuerte

- Oe- la llamo Ranma tratado de detenerla, pero como ella lo ignoro de un salto se posiciono al frente para no darle espacio a huir

-baka hazte a un lado- exclamo furiosa

-no- espeto firme

-que te muevas baka- gruño molesta tratando de darle una bofetada que Ranma detuvo con la mano

- ¡acaso crees que es fácil!- grito molesto, Akane forcejeaba por quitar el férreo agarre con el que la apresaba Ranma

-ya quédate quieta-siseo aun más molesto – crees que es fácil soportar como todos los chicos te miran sin poder hacer nada…mas que decir que soy tu prometido-

Su exclamación dejo en shock a la peli azul.

-crees que es fácil guardar todo lo que siento y no poder decirlo…ah?- pregunto fuera de si acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Akane, que sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo por la mirada tan penetrante que le dirigía Ranma

- no es fácil tener todo esto dentro y no poder decirlo Akane- siseo con la voz lastimera

-Ranma-murmuro Akane

-y sobre todo no es nada fácil decir cuánto te amo- termino Ranma con un suspiro, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Akane por completo

Por fin la declaración soñada y ella no podía articular palabra de la sorpresa, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo más probable era que Ranma también lo escuchara y sus ojos se humedecieron de la emoción.

-Akane dime algo- suplico Ranma acariciando suavemente la delicada mejilla de su prometida

-también…también te amo- dijo Akane lanzándose con lagrimas a los brazos de Ranma y dejando reposar su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Ranma solo pudo sonreír y acunar a su prometida mientras esta lloraba en sus brazos

-te amo Akane…y perdona por ser un baka- le susurro Ranma en el oído

Fin de flash back

Minutos después de abordar el tren a Nerima

-Oe- exclamo Ranma tratando de llamar la atención de su joven esposa

-mmm…sucede algo- pregunto desorientada

-si estoy tratando de hablar con usted señora Saotome pero no presta atención- siseo tratando de aparentar mal humor

- perdone señor Saotome pero me encontraba recordando algo muy placentero- susurro traviesa

- a si… y se puede saber que es lo que la mantenía tan distraída-le susurro depositando suaves besos en el rostro y descendiendo al cuello con pequeñas mordida que comenzaban a excitar a la mujer.

-Ran…Ranma –jadeo Akane – te aprovechas que no hay nadie en el vagón pervertido- susurro al oído de su esposo jalándole delicadamente un mecho de la trenza

-si puede ser pero dime que recordabas- pregunto curioso

-pues...solo cuando te me declaraste-contesto viéndolo directo a los ojos

-ah…lo lamento…tu merecías algo mejor- espeto melancólico

-baka…me gusto cada palabra que dijiste…no la cambiaría por nada- dijo depositando un lánguido beso en los labios de su marido

Ranma sonrió por la afirmación de su esposa – sabes...yo prefiero recordar cada palabra que dijiste en nuestra noche de bodas- dijo embozando su mejor sonrisa seductora

Flas back

-tal vez se recientan por habernos casado sin que ellos estén presentes- dijo la peli azul con un deje de tristeza.

-lo se Akane pero si los hubiéramos invitado, nos habríamos arriesgado a que toda la banda de locos que nos persiguen interrumpieran nuestra boda-…. _y hasta podrías salir lastimada y eso es algo que no pienso permitir….._

-tienes razón- suspiro la peli azul-

-¿acaso te arrepientes Akane?- pregunto Ranma empezando a entrar en pánico.

-claro que no baka…yo…yo te amo- - eso que no quiero que se enojen con nosotros-

-tontita si es por eso tengo la solución ideal- sonrió arrogante

La peli azul rodo los ojos por la arrogancia de su marido – asi y cual es….Ranma?-

-muy fácil les vamos a dar lo que ellos siempre han querido-

-pero si ya estamos casado y eso es lo que querían Ranma- cuestiono la peli azul confundida

-bueno…ellos también querían…un heredero- la última palabra la susurro con la cara tan roja que le hacía competencia a un tomate.

-Ranma…quieres…..tú….tu...y….yo…ahora?- pregunto la peli azul muy sonrojada.

-si…Akane- dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba la mano de Akane donde reposa la alianza que prueba que ella le pertenece….con la otra mano alzo su mentón pera acercar sus rostros –te amo- susurro Ranma antes de unir sus labios que se rosaban con el anhelo de querer calmar con esa pequeña caricia toda la pasión que sus cuerpos guardaban desde hace mucho y por fin el oji azul disfrutaba libremente del adictivo sabor de la boca de su esposa, intensifico el beso y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la habitación donde compartirían su primera noche de pasión de las muchas que les esperaban.

La deposito suavemente en medio de la alcoba y con toda la ternura del mundo empezó a espaciar delicados besos en la adictiva piel de su esposa, saboreando centímetro a centímetro como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirse mutuamente.

-Ranma- jadeo Akane, en el iodo de su esposo

Mientras trataba de contener los escalofríos que le causaban sus besos, Akane trato de participar más en el acto y deslizo sus manos por el musculo y duro torso de Ranma causándole placenteras sensaciones a este, hasta regresar a su cuello en donde inicio a desabotonar la camisa de Ranma mientras él la miraba y deslizaba las manos por su cintura, tratando de pegarla lo más posible a su cuerpo.

-Akane no sabes cuánto te amo y deseo…- susurro Ranma en los labios de Akane

Cuando Akane termino de sacarle la camisa a Ranma, fue el turno de este pera desvestirla, bajando el cierre del vestido de novia de su esposa lentamente fue besado desde el cuello, hasta los hombros. Deslizo la prenda hasta que quedo en el suelo junto a su camisa.

-Akane eres hermosa- dijo mientras recorría con la mirada descaradamente cada curva de la muchacha

Akane totalmente ruborizada intento cubrir un poco su desnudo torso ya que con el vestido de novia no se había puesto sujetador, pero Ranma lo evito tomando sus manos

-no te cubras eres perfecta- dijo deseoso de probar la piel recién expuesta

-Ranma – es lo único que Akane logro articular coherentemente, ya que la apasionada mirada de Ranma la dejaba sin aire

Ranma incapaz de aguantar mas tomo Akane en brazos y la deposito suavemente en la cama matrimonial; se quito los pantalones quedando solo en sus típicos boxes amarillos con rayas azules y se subió lentamente sobre Akane hasta quedar cara a cara.

Se dieron un apasionado beso mientras sus manos recorrían sin pudor el cuerpo del otro, Ranma acariciaba incansable los pechos de Akane y ella la ancha espada de Ranma.

-Te amo- susurro Ranma iniciando un camino de besos que lo llevo hasta los pechos de Akane

-sabes desde que te vi desnuda por primera vez quise hacer esto- le dijo dando una lamida al pezón del seno derecho

Fue tanta la sobrecarga de sensaciones que Akane no pudo contener sus gemidos

Ranma al escucharla se éxito mas y continuo lamiendo el pezón hasta que se puso totalmente duro y con su mano fue descendiendo lentamente hasta colocarla en el elástico de las braguitas de Akane, acaricio lentamente su cadera y sus dedos se movieron hasta tocar su centro por encima del interior

Akane estaba total mente sumida en el placer, sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre y un calor que amenazaba con consumirla en medio de las piernas; cuando Ranma deslizo sus dedos por encima de su ropa interior, cello entrar en combustión por la ola de calor que le recorrió el cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo asi.

Mientras tanto Ranma disfrutaba del sabor de su cuerpo y sus gemidos eran música a sus oídos, amaba saberse el dueño de Akane, el único con derecho a tocarla y a causar tales reacciones en ella.

Antes de meter por completo el pezón izquierdo de Akane en su boca dijo en un jadeo

- Sabes a miel Akane, tu piel es deliciosa y hueles tan bien que aturdes mis sentidos- después mamo su seno como si de un bebe se tratase

- Ranma – grito Akane en medio de un torbellino de sensaciones

Cuando le dio el mismo tratamiento a ambos senos de la peli azul subió a devorar su boca con toda la pasión que guardaba

Akane disfruto tanto que quiso hacerlo disfrutar del mismo modo y con un poco de fuerza se posiciono encima de él y empezó a besar su cuello arrancando gemidos y gruñidos departe de Ranma, pero no creyendo suficiente se sentó ahorcas enzima de miembro de Ranma y empezó a moverse a delante y atrás calmando el ardor que nacía en medio de sus mulos.

Ranma estaba impactado, a un momento estaba besando a su esposa y al siguiente estaba debajo de ella viendo como se movía como si fuera una gata en celo excitándolo hasta sentir que su miembro dolía, torturándolo al sentir la humedad de sus bragas encima de él.

Ranma incapaz de aguantar más la erótica imagen de su esposa moviéndose encima del, la tomo de la cintura y se posiciono entre sus piernas y con un jadeo dijo

-kuso mujer como sigas asi me vas a volver loco- rápidamente le quito la bragas y Akane le ayudo a quitarse los bóxer posicionándose otra vez entre la piernas de la chica.

-tal vez eso es lo que quiero Ranma volverte tan loco como tu a mi- contesto dándole un beso que destilaba pasión mientras sus intimidades rosaban causando un sin número de sensaciones en ambos chicos.

Él se lo devolvió con ferocidad, y con un poderoso y magistral envite se introdujo en ella mas fue y tan delicado que Akane y apenas sintió un pequeño dolor cuando rompió la barrera de su virginidad.

Ranma espero un momento antes de empezar a moverse, para asi no lastimar a su prometida, era tan deliciosa la sensación de sentirse apresado por esa caliente y estrecha intimidad que no podía contener los gruñidos guturales que se le escapaban de la garganta.

Akane no estaba mejor, sentir a Ranma dentro de ella era la mejor sensación del mundo, al principio tubo un poco de miedo por el tamaño de Ranma pero cuando él se deslizo dentro, fue tanto el placer que libero un grito desde el fondo de su ser, apenas y sintió un leve dolor cuando el atravesó la barrera de su virginidad.

Ranma empezó a moverse suave mente con miedo de lastimar a su esposa, pero no contaba con lejos de lastimarla solo le provocaba placer, ella empezó a jadear con más fuerza pidiéndole ir más rápido.

Cuando sintieron un nudo en sus vientres bajos, Ranma empezó a moverse de verdad arrancando gritos de los labios de Akane, con cada enviste que daba sentía como algo dentro se iba construyendo y sin saber qué.

Las paredes de la intimidad de Akane se hicieron más estrechas provocando gruñidos a Ranma, de repente todo se suspendió y Ranma escucho un grito departe de su prometida y el encontró su liberación.

Juntos llegaron al clímax ambos saciados por el brutal orgasmo que experimentaron, Ranma estando aun adentro se dio la vuelta para que Akane quedara encimada él, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-sabes que es lo mejor de todo- pregunto Ranma sonriente

-mmm…no qué?...-pregunto curiosa mirando fijamente a su esposo.

-que la noche recién empieza mi amor- sonrió Ranma seductoramente

Fin de flash back

-si creo que me demostrarte toda la noche cuanto te gusto nuestra noche de bodas- respondió Akane coqueta

-si recuerdo que no nos dormimos hasta mucho después que salió el sol- sonrió arrogante –te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa tampoco te dejare dormir-

-Ranma!- exclamo Akane un poco avergonzada por el descaro de su esposo -Oe crees que el heredero ya este en camino- pregunto algo cohibida

-no tengo ni idea, pero si no está en camino me encargare personalmente que lo esté muy pronto- sonrió seductor Ranma mientras acariciaba dulcemente el vientre de su esposa

-mi amor creo que el matrimonio te convirtió en un pervertido- sonrió traviesa Akane

- no mi linda marimacho tu cuerpo me volvió un pervertido

Fin

Hola este es mi primer lemon…..kiaaaaaaaaaaa….necesito una ducha de agua bien fría o que Akane me preste a Ranma por una nocheXD

Por cierto no sé cómo se escribe Okinagua a si que perdonen si no esta bien escrito.

y Kuso me siento toda una pervertida: -)

Palabras en japonés

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: ¡Maldición!, ¡Demonios!, ¡Maldita sea!

Baka: idiota

Oe: ¡Hey! ¡Oye!

Chikuso: Mierda, maldición

Pienso que el enfrentamiento con los pretendientes y prometidas merece una secuela entera ustedes que dicen?...

Nos leemos luego…..chau…..

Att.

Scarlett


End file.
